Chef
As a Chef it's your job to cook for the crew and keep them fed. Turn Pun Pun into meat at all costs. Equipment You get a lot of cool kitchen related things, like these, * An apron and cool looking hat. * A machine that can dispense trays, plates, cups, and knives. * 2 microwaves. * A Smart Fridge. * Shutters to close you in for privacy or other things. * Rolling Pin. * Blender, Juicer, and Processor. * 3 Meat Spikes * A gibber. * Eggs. * Meat. * Flour. * Space Cleaner. * Universal Enzymes. * Mouse traps for "THOSE MOTHER FUCKING MICE" Recipes Main Article: Guide to Food and Drinks. Cooking and You Experimenting is unfortunately not rewarded with cooking. You'll just end up with a burned mess that is NOT good to eat. If a microwave gets dirty, you'll need to give it a blast of Space Cleaner. If a microwave gets broken, you'll need some either a wrench or a screwdriver to repair it. The processor and the blender are much more forgiving. The processor will only take things that it recognizes and the blender will blend any food item (granted, you might not get anything interesting out of it). You also have a CondiMaster to separate and identify anything you produce with your blender. You can cut various dishes with the knife you have, such as cheese wheels and pizzas. Tree huggers next door Botanists will sometimes give you crates or plant bags filled with wheat, or tomatoes, or whatever else they grow. Most plants can be used as special ingredients for some recipes, some of them can also be processed into useless sauce. At the very least, everything can be blended down into nutriment. Make sure to request things if you're running low. Animals Monkeys can be stuck up on meat hooks for meat carvery purposes, and Cows can be ordered from the Quartermaster and used in the gibber. They can also be milked with a bucket, but they do require feeding. Chickens produce eggs, which can also be quite helpful. You can process any dead animal, like fish, bears and cats, by hitting the corpse with a knife. It then spits out meat you can use for fun and profit. Will it Blend? All food contains the universal ingredient called "Nutriment." It's what nourishes you and heals your injuries when you eat. Although food might not heal you as quickly as the doctor can (or from the more exotic dangers of the station), it can often heal for more over time. You can blend anything that comes from botany, and pretty much all food and liquids. Smart Fridge Any food you get from the Botanist can be put in there and automatically organized. Just use the plant bag on the fridge to load it up automatically. Traitoring Traitor Chef is an interesting position. You can take syringes full of nasty chemicals and inject it into food items. If you have a compatriot in Hydroponics, they can grow you some poisonous shrooms which you can then refine with the Blender and ChemMaster. Don't forget your knife and rolling pin, the pin causes partial blindness, and the knife has pretty good damage, which can be useful in a pinch, Also note that despite other servers, the gibber accepts humans when not emagged; it's rare to be confronted upon it by security, just say the person was from the morgue or braindead. Category:Jobs